tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Inspector Gadget
|image = |format = |genre = |rating = TV-Y7 |running time = 30min. |country = United States |network = Syndication |seasons = 2 |number of episodes = 86 |production company = DIC (Now DHXMedia) |distributor = LBS Communications |executive producers = Andy Heyward Jean Chalopin Tetsuo Katayama |1st = September 12, 1983 |last = February 1, 1986 }}Inspector Gadget is a science fiction comedy animated series co-created by Bruno Bianchi, Andy Heyward, and DIC's founder Jean Chalopin, and was originally syndicated by DIC Entertainment and Lexington Broadcast Services Company. The series stars the voice of Don Adams as the titular character, and first premiered on September 12, 1983. It is the first cartoon show to be syndicated by DIC, who specifically created the series to help expand into the North American market, and the first animated series to be presented in stereo sound. The program originally ran from 1983 to 1986, broadcasting 86 episodes over two seasons, and remained in syndication into the late 1990s. The show revolves around the adventures of a clumsy, dim-witted detective named Inspector Gadget - a cyborg human with various bionic gadgets built into his body - who is sent on missions to thwart plans by his nemesis Dr. Claw, the leader of an evil organization known as "M.A.D.", unknowingly being assisted by his niece Penny and their dog Brain. The TV series proved to be a success for DIC, not only encouraging the company to produce additional programs such as Heathcliff, but also helped launch the Inspector Gadget franchise, including additional animated series and two live action films, as well as a sequel in 2015. As of today, the rights to the series are owned by DHX Media through its in-name-only unit, Cookie Jar Entertainment. Premise Inspector Gadget, the titular character of the series, is a world-famous cyborg police inspector who works for a secret police organization that combats crime across the globe, with each of his missions focused on thwarting the criminal schemes of M.A.D. (which stands for "Mean And Dirty")7 - a criminal organization led by the nefarious Dr. Claw, and conducted by his agents. Missions that he undertakes often occur in a foreign locale, or within the fictional city of Metro City. Despite the fact that Inspector Gadget is equipped with numerous gadgets to help him, including a personal vehicle that can morph between a family minivan to a compact police car, he is ultimately incompetent and clueless on each mission, often uses a gadget that he did not call for, and is sometimes prone to causing trouble inadvertently for those around him - an example of this is a running gag, inspired by the "self-destruct" message, in which Inspector Gadget is given briefing messages from his boss Chief Quimby, who primarily hands them to him while in disguise, only to have them unintentionally returned to him before they detonate. In reality, the investigations are often conducted by Inspector Gadget's niece Penny, who secretly operates behind the scenes to thwart M.A.D.'s plot and ensure that her uncle remains out of harm's way, as Dr. Claw frequently instructs his agents to get rid of Inspector Gadget before he can stop them. Even though Inspector Gadget is incompetent, he always escapes danger due to luck, either from a misfired gadget, or from the secret assistance of the family dog Brain, who usually shadows him in disguise; on most occasions, his disguise often causes Inspector Gadget to chase him on the mistaken belief that he is a M.A.D. agent. While Penny remains in contact with Brain during her investigation, she is often placed in danger and either escapes by recalling Brain to help, or using her own technology. Despite the pair's involvement, both make it certain that Inspector Gadget is seen to have completed the mission in Quimby's opinion; in some cases, Inspector Gadget actually completes a mission, though usually through his own luck. Dr. Claw always vows revenge on Inspector Gadget for thwarting his schemes, and flees the scene on most occasions having been on site to oversee his plans. Like many cartoons made in the 1980s, Inspector Gadget always ended each episode with a public service announcement advising how to handle a situation, such as the danger of dealing with strangers. Characters * Inspector Gadget (Inspecteur Gadget in French) is voiced by Don Adams. Despite being laden with many gadgets in his body, he is frequently clueless, bungles his cases and gets himself into danger, only escaping from trouble and completing his missions with luck. Although a policeman by nature, he is a caring family person that often takes risks to protect his niece Penny and their dog Brain, and has a firm disbelief in the supernatural. His character often utters two catchphrases during episodes - "Wowsers!", at times of shock and complete surprise; and "Go-Go-Gadget", which is often spoken before Gadget names the gadget he intends to use. * Penny (Sophie in French) - Inspector Gadget's niece. She is the true "brains" behind Inspector Gadget's investigations, and the one responsible for foiling M.A.D.'s schemes, a fact only known to Brain. Her investigations are conducted in secret, in which she uses two pieces of technology - a hi-tech computer disguised as a book; and a special utility wristwatch, which she frequently uses to communicate with Brain and monitor her uncle's activities with. Penny often gets captured by M.A.D. when they catch her snooping into their affairs, but manages to escape with her technology or by calling on Brain for help. When an investigation is nearing its completion, Penny frequently contacts her uncle's boss in secret to alert him to Gadget's "arrest" of the culprit in the scheme he is investigating. The writers of the series never elaborate on who Penny's parents are, nor revealed them in any of the episodes. * Brain (Finot in French) - The family dog of Inspector Gadget and Penny, the latter of whom he cares greatly for. He assists in investigations by secretly keeping Gadget out of danger, and on several occasions coming to Penny's aid when she needs him. The series' writers designed the character to be highly intelligent and resourceful, often becoming bipedal in order to operate under a number of disguises aimed at fooling Gadget, although this often leaves him sometimes being prone to Gadget's habit of causing harm to others and on occasions being mistaken by him as a M.A.D. agent. To assist Penny, Brain is outfitted with a hi-tech collar that conceals a retractable video communications system linked to Penny's wristwatch, in which he communicates to her through a mixture of pantomime and physical gestures. * Chief Quimby (Chef Gontier in French) - Inspector Gadget's short-tempered boss, who also operates as the Chief of Police for Metro City. Quimby specialises in the use of disguises in order to pass on a message containing Inspector Gadget's briefing for his next message, a frequent plot element used at the beginning of each episode, as well as seeing him towards the end to congratulate him on a job well done, never realising that Inspector Gadget's niece is responsible for foiling Dr. Claw's plots or alerting him secretly to where he and the police need to be. As a running gag, Inspector Gadget is oblivious to the message's "self-destruct" element and returns it to his boss prior to it blowing up, always unintentionally and occasionally through sheer bad luck on Quimby's part. The character is frequently portrayed with a pipe in his mouth, often is on the receiving end of a mishap from Inspector Gadget's bumbling nature, and accompanied by his own theme music during his main scene in the episode. * Doctor Claw (Docteur Gang in French) - The leader of the evil M.A.D. organization. Dr. Claw often operates his schemes via a computer terminal, while accompanied by his pet cat M.A.D. Cat (a reference to James Bond villain Ernst Stavro Blofeld), usually either within a base that is often depicted as an old castle, or from within his personal craft the M.A.D. Mobile - a black-and-red vehicle that can transform between a car, jet, and submersible, which he always escapes in when his latest scheme has failed whilst he is on location at or near where it is being conducted. Dr. Claw considers Inspector Gadget to be his greatest nemesis, despite being aware of his idiocy, but does know about Penny and Brain's involvement in his missions; however, both he and his M.A.D. agents presume they are simply under orders by Inspector Gadget to spy on their operations, and are never fully aware that they are the real brains behind his schemes being thwarted. The character always uses his catchphrase - "I'll get you next time, Gadget! Next time!" - at the end of each episode, often to illustrate his desire for revenge against Inspector Gadget. * Corporal Capeman - Inspector Gadget's sidekick, introduced in the second season, and voiced by Townsend Coleman. Capeman is a self-proclaimed superhero who acts in the manner of a stereotypical crime fighter, yet despite being more observant of details than the Inspector, he is equally as inept at interpreting them. Capeman is obsessed with learning to fly and often mistakenly believes he has miraculously acquired the power of flight while in the midst of dire circumstances. Gadget almost always mispronounces Capeman's name as "Capman." References Category:Cartoons Category:Created By Andy Heyward Category:Created By Jean Chalopin Category:Created By Bruno Bianchi Category:DIC Entertainment Category:Nelvana Category:Lexington Broadcast Services Company Category:DHX Media Category:YTV Category:CBS Category:Nickelodeon Category:CITV Category:Channel 4 Category:Fox Kids Category:Boomerang Category:Pop Category:KidsCO Category:FR3 Category:Rai 1 Category:MBC Category:ABC 1 Category:Saban Records Category:Cookie Jar Entertainment Category:Jetix Category:Animated Category:Cree Summer Category:I Love Cree Summer Category:Michelle Trachtenberg Category:I Love Michelle Trachtenberg Category:Joely Fisher Category:I Love Joely Fisher Category:Elaine Hendrix Category:I Love Elaine Hendrix Category:Mona Marshall Category:I Love Mona Marshall Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas Category:Shuki Levy Category:Don Adams Category:Frank Welker Category:Maurice LaMarche Category:John Stephenson Category:Haim Saban Category:Inspector Gadget/Crew Members Category:John phillips